Betrothed
Synopsis Elizabeth's Alliance With Catherine Backfires Elizabeth must deal with the political backlash of harboring Catherine in England, while Catherine is imprisoned upon her return to France. Mary is forced to make some difficult decisions about securing Scotland’s future and Lola is conflicted in her feelings for Narcisse. Plot Quotes Queen Mary: Am I really planning a life, a future, without you? Queen Elizabeth: I am paying the price! I feel like a prisoner. William Cecil: Some prision. Queen Elizabeth: I am their Queen. Their whispers are treason. Prince Charles: It's hard for all of us. Being part of this family. Queen Catherine: He knows I speak the truth. You’ve lost Mary. Queen Catherine: Who cares about right or wrong, if you're dead! Notes * King Philip, King Henry, King Antoine, Catherine de Bourbon, Henry de Bourbon, Delphine, John Philip and Anne Boleyn were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Elizabeth mentioned her and Robert Dudley's time of being locked up in The Tower of London. * The House of Valois and House of Bourbon were both brought up several times. * Prince Charles' engagement with Lady Madeleine has been over for a while. * Queen Catherine made plans to assassinate King Antoine' family line, including his son, and baby girl. * This is the first time King Antoine's children have been mentioned, beyond his wife's pregnancy. * Amy Dudley slept with William Foley so he would convince the council to send her husband, Robert Dudley to France as the new envoy. * This episode took place in an entire day. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count 0 Trivia * The episode title and synopsis were released on September 25, 2015. * The episode images were made available on October 5, 2015. * Celina Sinden is credited, but does not appear. Historical Notes * Anne Boleyn did indeed loose her head, as she was executed on King Henry VIII' order. * Queen Elizabeth and Robert Dudley both spent months together in The Tower of London under arrest, waiting for a possibly death penalty. * King Antoine and Queen Jeanne do have two children. Their 7-year-old son grows up to be King Henry IV of France, and their baby daughter, is Catherine de Bourbon. Gallery Promotional Images - Betrothed 8.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 7.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 2.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 1.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 3.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 4.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 5.jpg Promotional Images - Betrothed 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Nick Lee | Nicholas | |- | Clara Pasieka | colspan="2" | Amy Dudley |- | Cristina Rosato | Lady Donatella | |- | Tom Everett Scott | colspan="2" | William Cecil |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | Prince Charles |- | William Foley | colspan="2" | Lord Germain |- | Andrew Jackson | colspan="2" | Lord Barker |- | Dan Chameroy | colspan="2" | Lord Lionel |- References Category:Season 3 Category:Episode